Survival: Anna's Adventure
by CrueFan21
Summary: Longing to experience an incredible adventure, Anna decides to explore the jungles of Guatemala with Elsa and Kristoff. However, the jungle proves to be a far deadlier place than Anna ever imagined. In an unexpected turn of events, she is separated from her sister and boyfriend. Now all alone, Anna must use her wits to survive a treacherous land with danger around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Survival: Anna's Adventure

Chapter 1:

The Lure of Adventure

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl, Anna always longed for adventure. She loved reading books about famous explorers going to faraway places, discovering new lands, and experiencing incredible things. Before the gates reopened, Anna's adventure books were the only way she could experience the outside world. But now that Elsa was back in her life, anything was possible. She could go anywhere she wanted to go. Anna knew that Elsa was still getting used to being around people but traveling to another country would be a great way for her to experience new things. As Anna read a book about the settlers traveling to the new land many centuries ago, she didn't notice Elsa walk in the room.

"Hello, Anna, what are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Elsa! I was just reading about how the European settlers came from England to form a new nation, which is now known as the United States. It's really fascinating!"

"It sure is. They endured a lot of hardships to get where they are today, but I admire them nonetheless," Elsa said.

"How amazing would it be to go on our own adventure like that?" Anna wondered.

Elsa laughed. "It would be something, I'm sure, but also very dangerous. You're entering a land that you've never been to before."

"Oh, but that's the fun of it," Anna argued. "You're in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people you don't know, not knowing what is going to be around the next corner, the whole thing is so exciting!"

"Maybe someday you'll get to go on your own adventure," Elsa said.

"Yeah…someday."

* * *

Anna wanted to suggest the idea of traveling to another country to Elsa, but something told her that Elsa wouldn't agree to the idea. She would have to find some way to convince her.

Later that afternoon, Anna spent the day with Kristoff in the stables. It was something she often did after he returned from a day's work of harvesting ice. Today, Anna thought she would breach the subject of travelling to him.

"Kristoff, you've been to many places, right?" she asked.

"I've been to a few," he replied. "What do you mean by 'places?'

"Oh, just other countries. You know, lands that you've never been to before."

"Oh, that's what you mean. Well, I've been out of Norway before. The farthest I've traveled is way down south, and that's still in the same country."

"I see," Anna said, dejectedly.

"Why do you want to go somewhere?"

"I want to go everywhere!" Anna exclaimed. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to travel the world, see as many places as possible. Now that the gates are open again, I can do just that! But I wouldn't want to go alone. I would like you and Elsa to come with me."

"Well, that all depends are where you want to go," Kristoff said. "You know I'm pretty picky when it comes to new things. But if it's some place that sounds interesting, I'd go with you."

"That's great! But I wonder if Elsa would come too. She's my sister, so I would want her to be there with me."

"I understand, and that's fine and all, but what would want to do if you traveled to some place you've never been before? I mean seeing new places is one thing, but there has to be some other purpose?" Kristoff said.

"There is. I want to find adventure. I want to experience something extraordinary."

Kristoff smiled. Anna never ceased to amaze him. "I see. You want to be like Davy Crockett."

"Kind of, but more adventurous. I want to experience something lifechanging," Anna explained.

"You know, adventure isn't always a pleasant experience. In fact, oftentimes it's unpleasant," Kristoff pointed out. "You said you were reading about the early settlers in America, right? Look how difficult that was for them. Many people died. It's very risky going to a place that's totally unfamiliar to you."

"I know, but we've come a long way since then. We're better prepared. Besides, we'd have you with us, and you're the best outdoorsman I know."

Kristoff blushed. "I'm flattered, Anna, but even though I may know a lot about the outdoors, I don't know everything, especially if it has to do with a country I've never been to before. Don't worry, I'm sure one day you'll get to go on your own adventure."

Anna could tell that there was no point in continuing this conversation. Kristoff was clearly not up to going on an adventure to some far-off place. Anna knew that there were risks involved, but she didn't care. Life was full of risks, so why not take a few?

Lying in bed that night, Anna read a book the jungles of Guatemala. Boy, wouldn't that be an amazing place to explore. She blew out the candle on her bedside, before closing her eyes to go to sleep. In her dreams, the world of adventure lingered.

* * *

 **A/N: It's just the beginning, but this is my new full-length "Frozen" story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Journey to Guatemala

Chapter 2:

Journey to Guatemala

* * *

The next morning, Anna asked to meet with Elsa and Kristoff privately in Elsa's study. While there, she told them about her idea of going to Guatemala, and exploring the jungle. Even though Anna's enthusiasm was apparent, the uncertainty of Elsa and Kristoff was just as strong.

"Um…Anna, the jungle is a dangerous place. There are all kinds of wild animals there that could kill you," Elsa pointed out.

"Not to mention that you could get lost forever if you have no idea where you're going. The jungle is a big place," Kristoff added.

"Well, we'll take some rifles to protect us, and a map so that we know where we're going. Come on, doesn't this sound exciting? Just think, exploring the vast jungle, seeing all kinds of wildlife. It's the experience of a lifetime!"

"Anna, I know you're dying to travel, but wouldn't you want to go someplace safer?" Elsa asked.

"The jungle is perfectly safe as long as we have the right tools," Anna argued.

Elsa sighed. She could tell that Anna wasn't going to give up this idea so easily.

"What about France? It's a lovely country. They've got a lot of great things to see there!"

"Or England. We could see the Tower of London," Kristoff suggested.

"No, no, no. You're missing the point. It's more than just seeing new places. It's about experiencing adventure! Like when we went to find Elsa to bring back summer!"

"I wouldn't' call that a pleasant adventure," Kristoff pointed out. "Jumping off a cliff isn't exactly an exciting experience."

"Nor is fighting for your life at an ice palace that you created," Elsa added.

Anna could see that she was getting nowhere. So she tried a different approach.

"Elsa, remember after the Great Thaw, when you promised me that things would be better from here on out? You said that we would do things that we never thought possible!"

"Yes. I remember that, Anna."

"Well, this is something that we never thought possible! Come on, life is all about taking chances. Why not start with this one?"

Elsa sighed again. "I'll think about it, Anna. In the meantime, try to think of another place we can go. A place that doesn't involve a lot of risks."

"Sure, Elsa, but my mind is made up. I want to go to Guatemala."

Anna turned on her heel, leaving Kristoff and Elsa alone in the study.

"Man, she's persistent," Kristoff observed.

"That's one way of putting it," Elsa agreed.

"Do you think she's right though? About taking chances?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, it's important to try new things, but you have to be careful at the same time."

"True, but it would be nice to see a live jungle in person," Kristoff said.

Elsa gave him a stern look. "Don't tell you've bought into the idea."

"I'm just saying, it would be pretty impressive to see animals that you've never seen before."

"Yeah, let's see if you still say that if you have a jaguar trying to eat you," Elsa countered.

"Like Anna said, we'll bring rifles to defend ourselves with. Besides, we've got you with us. You could just freeze a charging jaguar right in its tracks."

Elsa laughed. "Well, if I had to I guess I could."

"It'll be fun. Trust me, we'll be careful."

"I know, but I'm just worried about Anna. You know how she often acts without thinking. I don't want her to do something that could get her hurt," Elsa worried.

"I understand, and I feel the same way, but we'll look after her. I'll make sure of it," Kristoff promised.

"I know you will, Kristoff. I trust you."

"So it's agreed then: we're going to Guatemala?" Kristoff said.

"Well, there are some things that we need to take care of first. First we need to pack, make travel arrangements, etc."

"Not to mention tell our beloved princess," Kristoff said.

Elsa laughed. "That's the first thing on the agenda."

"Should you tell her or should I?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's both do it," Elsa said.

"Sounds good."

Elsa and Kristoff walked into Anna's room, where they found her on the floor looking through old atlases.

"Anna, we have something to tell you," Elsa said.

* * *

 **A/N: And the journey begins!**


End file.
